She Likes Me?
Chapter One: Enter Herman Davis It started too fast for me. I was standing with my backpack, under an umbrella in the rain, the humid Mississippi air dampening my clothes. I was outside of my high school, Mississippi Central, waiting on the sidewalk for my friend to come pick me up. As I glanced to my left, in the the multitude of students leaving school, I saw a drop-dead gorgeous girl. She was walking through said crowd, wearing a simple gray T-shirt and blue jeans. She was quite tall, had pale white skin, bright blue eyes, crimson red hair, and a wide pair of hips. Not to mention Nike running shoes. But just as I got a good look at her, she leaped on a school bus, and was gone. I heavily regretted not at least saying hi to that bombshell of a lady, but then again, she was a good ten feet away from me. She, I'm assuming, was around seventeen years old. I myself was eighteen, but you know what they say, age doesn't matter. '' All too soon, my friend arrives in his brown colored pick-up truck. I knew it by heart now, with its shiny brown hood, and black stripes coming down the front of it. The passenger door opened, and I saw my friend, Johann Kaiser, call out to me. "Hallo, Herman. Get in, I'll give you a lift to your home." He spoke perfect English, but his accent stayed with him. I hurried along, not wanting to keep him waiting. As we drove along down to my house, he spoke to me about his day, asked about my day, and German opera. I also want to make clear that he ''constantly ''pumps German opera from his car radio. It did get on my nerves, but I couldn't complain, he gives me rides to and from school. Johann was what you'd call an Aryan. He was short, muscular, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Not to mention his Caucasian skin. Before we arrived to my home, I began to relay to him about the girl I saw. "So, Johann?" "Ja?" He replied. "Before you arrived, this absolutely smoking-hot babe walks by me on the way to her bus." I began, being sure to emphasize just how ''hot she was Johann whistles, seeing my face go slightly red at the mention of her. He grins, and then says. "Ah, a beautiful Frau got your attention, eh?" His grin grows wider, and I then reply. "Yes. She was tall, red-head, blue eyes. You heard of her?" Johann ponders my question, and then exclaims. "You mean that new girl? Her name's Amanda Pierce. I hear she comes from a rich family." As he said this, he pulled into my rocky drive way. He nods to me, and I thank him once again for the ride. But before I exit the vehicle, he adds. "If I were you, I'd tap ''that!" he laughs. I shut the truck door carefully, and wave him good bye. As he drives away, I look at my house. It's small, with the majority of it painted beige, and with two large windows at each side of a large wooden door. It was more of a giant wooden block, like you'd see amateurs build in Minecraft. I walk to, and open the door. As I walk in, I am basked in a flowery aroma. Inside of my house, it was much more beautiful. To my left, there was a small marble table with a medium-sized TV perched on it, but it was turned off at the moment. To my right, were two brown leather chairs. In front of me, was the family couch. It was also leather, but rather tore up due to Bo, the family cat, scratching it. I went further left, down a narrow hallway into my room. It didn't have a door, making it easier to access. I plop my plain green backpack onto the floor next to my snow-white spring bed. I sit down, and then process what happened to me today. I just saw what could be my future wife. "I'm totally gonna talk to her." Chapter Two: A Hopeful Start I wake up, feeling fresh. Standing up off my bed, I stretch, hearing a few joints pop in the process. I then walk into the narrow hallway once more and then take an immediate right to the bathroom. It was rather colorful, having the seven colors of the rainbow on the walls, which came to a halt when it reached the titles of the shower. The shower was very basic, the stark white titles on the sides of the head were at least clean, which is all I could ask for. I walk next to the shower head to the sink next to it and stare into the mirror right above it. Oh dear, my reflection. What stares back at me is nothing really to look at. I see my brown skin, my forest green eyes, and very short black hair. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, and noticed how unruly they smelled. How I smelled. I then power-walk back to my room, gathered the clothes I wanted to change to, got a towel from the laundry, and then showered quickly. After drying off, I put on my favorite combo of clothes. A smoke-grey buttoned up dress shirt with tan khakis. After combing my short hair I walked out of the bathroom, and back to my room. Walking to a closet at the far end of my windowless room, I opened it. It was rather barren, but I found what I was looking for in the form of my scarlet red hamper basket. I plop my dirty clothes in there for now, and then gently close the closet door. I look up at the clock positioned opposite from the wall of my bed. It read six-fifty A.M. "Good, I got about five minutes before I got to go to school." I mutter to myself, pushing Amanda to the back of my mind. It then hit me like a sack of bricks. Johann would be here any minute. I hear a brisk knock on the door, and immediately I know it's him. I pick up my backpack from the foot of my bed, and then hurry to the door. Sure enough, there he was waiting for me with that smile on his face. "Guten Morgen, Herman. All set?" he asks, and I nod. I close the door behind me, and we set off to school. Of course, Johann had his German opera blaring, but I had to admit I was finding it more and more exquisite. As we got to Mississippi Central, I saw a huge crowd jammed at the front doors of the school. But nothing could've stopped my heart more than seeing ''her. ''There was Amanda, this time wearing a simple red dress that went down to her knees. She wore matching high-heels, along with red lipstick. Johann noticed me in my stupor, and then spoke. "Rasten Sie aus ihm heraus, Herman! We're here." and with that, I looked back at him, slightly annoyed. "Dude, I saw Amanda again." I reply, not really caring if he heard or not. "And? Are you going to Ihr Hof or not?" he asks, giving me a stupid grin. "You know what?" I start. "''I will." And with a triumphant stride, I exit the vehicle and close the door to make my way to the front of the school. "Go get her, Mann!" Johann calls out, cheering me on. I cover an incredible amount of ground with each walking stride, and eventually, I reach the front door of the campus. Mississippi Central wasn't necessarily the largest school in the world, but it was certainly not the smallest. It was made up of three, large rectangular structures, each with three floors to them. Various windows to classrooms peered out over the campus, but couldn't be seen from the outside due to their tint. I paid the mass of students no mind, my mission was clear; woo Amanda Pierce. As I politely make my way through the front door, I notice the crowd of students clear, and my prize was in clear sight. This was it, I was gonna do it. I stride over, and clear my throat to attract her attention. Amanda turns to me, a quizzical look on her face. She asks in a rather light voice. "Have we met?" Confidence surged through me. "No, but we have now. I'm Herman Davis." I extend my hand to her, and surprisingly she returns the favor. "Amanda Pierce. Charmed to meet you." she smiles, and it seems the whole building flashes in white light. Our hands drop, and not wanting to seem awkward, wave her goodbye. To my surprise, she calls back for me. "Wait, um, if it's not too much to ask." she stammers, "Can you sit with me at lunch?" Amanda asks, a little smile formed on her lips. I turn back to her, flashing a killer smile with a ton of swagger. "Sure thing." She thanks me, and then hurries along to class. "Score." ''I mentally cheer. Chapter Three: Enter Challenger, Luke Hamilton There I sat at the front of my social studies class, furiously taking down notes as they appeared on the board. My day couldn't be going any better. Everyone was being polite, the work seemed to get easier, and Amanda Pierce is going to sit with me at lunch. However, Mr. Johnson, my social studies teacher, got up and answered a knock on the door. He smiled as he opened it, and welcomed a new student in. "Class, I'd like to introduce our new student. His name is Luke Hamilton." And as he spoke, Luke entered the room. His mullet was his most noticeable feature, his Caucasian skin shone brightly, and he had an athletic build. He wore a plain black tee, with blue jeans. He wore matching sneakers as well as a plain leather belt. Luke's speaking voice was a little high, but had somewhat of a tenor. "Hello, good to see y'all." It surprised me on how he talked, since he didn't strike me as southern. Luke sat down two desks behind me, and I paid him no further mind. The dismissal bell rang, and everyone jolted up to the door. I, however, sat where I was, and finished my notes. After the door-jam crowd cleared out, I took my time in gathering my stuff together. Luke spoke to me as he walked by. "Yo, what's your name?" he asked. "Herman." I reply, returning his gaze. "Cool, so you wanna talk at lunch? I ain't got no one to really hang with." his facial expression turned a bit somber, and for whatever reason, I accepted. "Well, alright. I could use someone to talk to." and just like that, we walk out of class together, chatting about random guy stuff. Mississippi Central's cafeteria was very well kept. The ceiling was high and mighty, the multiple tables were steel-clad, and very shiny. The floor was blue-tiled, and kept clean of random trash. I look to my right as I exit the lunch line and see my future sweetheart. Amanda Pierce, sitting next to a few other students on her side, but on the side opposite of her, no one. I stride over, knowing she was expecting me. As I approach, she looks my way. ''Wow. ''Those show-stopping blue eyes seem to tug at my chest, and she then flashes her smile at me as I sit across from her. "Ah Herman, glad to see you could make it." Says Amanda, and I couldn't be more obliged. "I'm glad I could see you too." I reply, making eye contact with her. "Ya-Hoo!" And out of the blue, Luke comes sliding from across the room. And then sits into the seat next to me. "Howdy." he smiles warmly, both at Amanda and I. "Oh hello, are you a friend of Herman's?" Amanda asks. "Luke." he states, not taking his eyes off of Amanda. I clear my throat, and they both turn their attention to me. We then talk aimlessly about our days so far, and what we have planned for the days ahead. To my dismay, Amanda seems more interested in Luke than me. The conversation then shifts to Luke's backstory, on how he was born in Michigan, his intense dislike for Jimmy Carter, his love of the Detroit Lions, and how he likes the band Asia. "I go back from Billy Sims to Barry Sanders." he states, always keeping that smile of his. I got to admit, he was quite the character. I couldn't resist laughing at a few of his jokes, but it then made my gut sink as Amanda whipped out a piece of paper, and then scribbled down a phone number. She then handed it to Luke and said. "Call me." Amanda winked. Thankfully, the lunch bell rang, and in haste, I put my lunch tray away, and power-walked out of there. Luke was the more desirable, how could I be so blind? But I couldn't hold a grudge like this, I just couldn't. Luke didn't know of my love for Amanda, however, I mentally scold myself for not making a move on her when I had the chance. ''(Later That Day.) On the truck ride home with Johann, I open up to him about my little "lunch-date" with Amanda. "So, Johann?" "Hmm?" he responds. "I was sitting at lunch today, with Amanda." "Ah, so did you tap that?" '' He asks, grinning. "No. This other guy, Luke Hamilton, was sitting next to me and totally cock-blocked me." I say. Johann nods his head. "Well, Mein Freund, I don't have an answer to that." We ride home to my house, silent the rest of the way. Chapter Four: Battle Royale at the Gas Station I had a dream, one that's quite vivid. I was with Johann, we were talking about nonsensical subjects in his room. As we talked, Johann was interrupted mid-speech by a shrill yell for help. "''No! Stop this, someone save me from these monsters!" It sounded like Amanda's voice. Johann and I ushered out from his house in a flash, and then turn the corner to the right. What we see is nothing short of detestable. Amanda, clothes torn, was lying on the ground. She was surrounded by multiple bikers, some rather obese, and others hulking masses of muscle. They were gathered around the street corner, with some of the gang members heckling at her. We had to do something, and there was no time to call the police. Johann jumped into action, with me close behind. Right before we got to them, however, I woke up. "Ah!" I had never jolted awake so hard in my life. I had to lightly slap myself across the face to make sure I was truly awake. I look up to my clock across the room; it read four-thirty A.M. "Crap, I have to quit thinking about stuff like that." I whisper aloud to myself. After going back to sleep, I awake in time for school. I shower, dress myself in a white polo with black dress pants, and comb my hair. Right as I finish tiding myself, I hear the brisk knock on my door. I stride to my room, get my backpack, and answer the door. As usual, it's Johann; but something was deeply wrong. He had a frantic look on his face, and spoke very quickly. "Herman! Oh crap, Herman! We have to hurry; Luke and Amanda are being jumped by bikers!" My eyes widen, and it appears my nightmare had come true. "Lead the way." I say, not caring on how hard I shut the door behind me. We jump in his truck, and he speeds off. Luckily, Luke and Amanda weren't very far away. The fight was taking place in front of a gas station, and a cashier was at the window calling the police. Luke was in front of a injured Amanda, and two bikers were already down. He appeared to be hurt, with a small red stain at his ribs. What surprised me wasn't the fact on how the bikers were similar to my dream, but on how Luke is holding his own. Johann didn't seem to notice, and he pulled his truck into the station. We hop out immediately, and Johann charges at a shirtless biker advancing on Luke. Johann lowers his shoulder, and bowls over his intended target. *'BIFF'* *'CRACK'* The shirtless biker didn't get back up, his left arm landed in an awkward position. Johann motioned me over to where Amanda was. I sprinted, and lifted Amanda on my lap. I held her delicate head, and she somehow came to. Her eyes fluttered, and she spoke in a hoarse voice. "Herman, is that you?" "Yes, please tell me you're alright." I speak quiet, but firm. Meanwhile, Johann and Luke made quick work of the remaining bikers'. '''They weren't very well trained fighters, and one by one, they went down. At last, after a few right and left hooks from Johann and Luke, a big fat biker went down. Right on time, three police cars arrived along with an ambulance. Not wanting to cause further trouble, Johann and Luke put their hands up. Suddenly, the cashier from inside the store rushed out to stop the police from arresting them. "Wait! I saw the whole thing! Those two boys are heroes! They saved that poor girl." The cashier appeared to be in her early forties, and had graying blonde hair. She had a short stature, but well endowed. "We still need to take them in for questioning." One of the officers said, and motioned for Johann and Luke to enter one of the police cars. "And get these two a medic!" Another shouts, pointing to Luke and Amanda, both wounded. Everything seemed to be drowned out around me. I followed the police, along with Luke and Johann, to the police station. They questioned us for hours, wanting to get every detail right on what happened. From what I could tell, Luke and Amanda were at the gas station to get snacks when a group of bikers began to sexually harass Amanda. Luke, being the hero, defended her. Somehow, he was able to hold them off. Luke was lucky Johann and I came to his aid in time before they jumped him. As for Amanda, she was knocked to the ground, having suffered a minor concussion. As for me, I at least got to hold Amanda, to caress her face. To be able to hold her was the best feeling in the world, I just wish it had been under better circumstances. Chapter Five: Epilogue (''Twenty Years Later) Herman Davis went on to become a doctor, and eventually married Amanda Pierce. His best man? Johann Kaiser. As for Johann, he became a world famous rugby player, and was (in)famous for charging his opponents with his "Iron Shoulders." Luke Hamilton became an actor, and starred in countless action movies. His catchphrase? "Bye Felicia!" The End. Category:Original Stories Category:Moderate Category:Burger's Stories Category:Complete